The invention relates generally to flexible modeling compounds that can be used for molding, extruding, or sculpting shapes or figures. In particular the invention relates to starch-based modeling compounds.
Starch-based modeling compounds are well know in the art, such as the compositions disclosed in McVicker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,440, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Starch-based modeling compounds, which are typically used by young children, include a starch-based binder, such wheat flour, rye flour, rice flour, or tapioca flour. The starch-based binder is mixed with water, a salt, a lubricant, and a preservative, according to methods known to those skilled in the art.
Starch is the primary source of stored energy in cereal grains. Starches are composed primarily of amylose, a comparatively low molecular weight straight-chain carbohydrate, and/or amylopectin, a branched carbohydrate having a much higher molecular weight and, in solution, a higher viscosity. For example, wheat starch contains about 25% amylose and about 75% amylopectin; and tapioca starch contains about 17% amylose and about 83% amylopectin. (Percentages herein refer to percentage by weight, unless otherwise specified.) xe2x80x9cWaxyxe2x80x9d starches contain at least about 90% amylopectin. Waxy corn starch, for example, contains less than about 1% amylose and greater than about 99% amylopectin. Amylose and amylopectin do not exist free in nature, but as components of discrete, semicrystalline aggregates called starch granules. When an aqueous starch solution is heated, gelatinization occurs, during which the crystal structure of starch granules is disrupted, and the starch granules absorb water and hydrate, and the viscosity of the solution increases. See generally David J. Thomas and William Altwell, Starches (1999) at 25-30. Retrogradation is a process involving reassociation of starch molecules that occurs after a freshly-made starch gel is cooled. Id.
The processes of gelatinization and retrogradation affect the characteristics of starch-containing products, such as starch-based modeling compounds. During manufacturing of starch-based modeling compounds, gelatinization occurs, forming modeling compounds that are soft, and easy to manipulate and shape, due to their soft texture and low viscosity. However, retrogradation begins to occur shortly after manufacturing, and is usually well advanced in as little as 48 hours. Retrogradation causes significant hardening of starch-based modeling compounds and increases viscosity. The hardening and increasing of viscosity of the modeling compounds is undesirable because the hardened compounds are more difficult to manipulate and shape, particularly by young children.
Amylopectin starch is known to be resistant to retrogradation. However, when amylopectin is mixed with water and heated, it tends to form a paste having a sticky texture, rather than a soft gel, which is desired for a modeling compound. A sticky texture in a modeling compound causes the modeling compound to be messy for the user to manipulate, as the compound is more likely to stick to hands, molds, toys, furniture, and carpeting. There is a need for a starch-based modeling compound that has a soft, flexible texture, low viscosity, is not sticky, and resists retrogradation and hardening over time.
According to one aspect of the invention, a starch-based modeling compound includes about 2% to about 10% retrogradation inhibitor. The retrogradation inhibitor can include amylopectin. The retrogradation inhibitor can include a waxy starch, such as waxy corn starch, waxy rice starch, or waxy potato starch.
According to another aspect of the invention, a starch-based modeling compound includes about 20% to about 50% water; about 5% to about 15% salt; about 2.0% to about 4.5% lubricant; about 0.2% to about 1.0% surfactant; about 30% to about 42% starch-based binder; about 0.1% to about 1% preservative; 0% to about 1% hardener; about 2% to about 10% retrogradation inhibitor; 0% to about 25% humectant; 0% to about 0.5% fragrance; and 0% to about 3.5% colorant. The salt can be selected from sodium chloride, calcium chloride, and potassium chloride. The lubricant can be selected from mineral spirits, mineral oil, and vegetable oil. The surfactant can be selected from polyethylene glycol esters of stearic acid, polyethylene glycol esters of lauric acid, ethoxylated alcohols, polyoxyethylenesorbitan monostearate (e.g., Tween(copyright) 60, ICI Americas, Inc., Wilmington, Del.), and polyoxyethylenesorbitan monolaurate (e.g., Tween(copyright) 20, ICI Americas, Inc., Wilmington, Del.). The surfactant is preferably hydrophilic, and can have an HLB (hydrophile lipophile balance) value of about 12 to about 15. The starch-based binder can be selected from wheat flour, rye flour, rice flour, tapioca flour, and combinations thereof. The preservative can be selected from calcium propionate, sodium benzoate, methyl paraben, ethyl paraben, butyl paraben, and borax. The hardener can be selected from sodium aluminum sulfate, potassium aluminum sulfate, aluminum ammonium sulfate, aluminum sulfate, and ammonium ferric sulfate. The retrogradation inhibitor can include amylopectin. The retrogradation inhibitor can be selected from waxy corn starch, waxy rice starch, and waxy potato starch. The modeling compound can also include an acidulant. The acidulant can be selected from citric acid, alum, and potassium dihydrogen sulfate. The modeling compound can have a pH of about 3.5 to about 4.5. The modeling compound can have a pH of about 3.8 to about 4.0. The humectant can be a glycol. The glycol can be glycerin or a low molecular weight polyethylene glycol.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a method of preparing a starch-based modeling compound includes the steps of:
(a) providing a mixer;
(b) adding the following ingredients to the mixer:
(1) about 5% to about 15% salt;
(2) about 2.0% to about 4.5% lubricant;
(3) about 0.2% to about 1.0% surfactant;
(4) about 30% to about 42% starch-based binder;
(5) about 0.1% to about 1% preservative;
(6) about 2% to about 10% retrogradation inhibitor; and
(7) about 20% to about 50% water; and
(c) mixing the ingredients for at least about 5 minutes.
The ingredients can also include: 0% to about 1% hardener; 0% to about 25% humectant; 0% to about 0.5% fragrance; and 0% to about 3.5% colorant. The salt, lubricant, surfactant, starch-based binder, preservative, and retrogradation inhibitor can be mixed to form a first mixture prior to adding the water to the first mixture; and the water can be heated to a temperature of at least about 150xc2x0 F. (about 66xc2x0 C.) prior to adding the water to the first mixture. The water can be heated to a temperature of at least about 170xc2x0 F. (about 77xc2x0 C.) prior to adding the water to the first mixture.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, provided below.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a starch-based modeling compound includes about 2% to about 10% retrogradation inhibitor. The retrogradation inhibitor can include amylopectin. The retrogradation inhibitor can include a waxy starch, such as waxy corn starch, waxy rice starch, or waxy potato starch.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a starch-based modeling compound includes about 20% to about 50% water; about 5% to about 15% salt; about 2.0% to about 4.5% lubricant; about 0.2% to about 1.0% surfactant; about 30% to about 42% starch-based binder; about 0.1% to about 1% preservative; 0% to about 1% hardener; about 2% to about 10% retrogradation inhibitor; 0% to about 25% humectant; 0% to about 0.5% fragrance; and 0% to about 3.5% colorant.
The water preferably meets the National Primary Drinking Water Specifications (see 40 C.F.R. ch. 1, part 141) or the requirements of ASTM F-963, Standard Consumer Safety Specification on Toy Safety, Section 4.3.6.1. The salt can be selected from, for example, sodium chloride, calcium chloride, and potassium chloride. The salt reduces the water of hydration for starch, and also provides the modeling compound with antimicrobial characteristics. The lubricant can be selected from, for example, mineral spirits, mineral oil, and vegetable oil. The surfactant can be selected from, for example, polyethylene glycol esters of stearic acid, polyethylene glycol esters of lauric acid, ethoxylated alcohols, polyoxyethylenesorbitan monostearate, and polyoxyethylenesorbitan monolaurate. The surfactant is preferably hydrophilic, and can have an HLB value of about 12 to about 15. The combination of lubricant and surfactant reduces the stickiness of the starch-based modeling compound. Preferably, the lubricant has a low enough viscosity so that the modeling compound does not feel slimy to the touch.
The starch-based binder can be selected from, for example, wheat flour, rye flour, rice flour, tapioca flour, and combinations thereof The preservative can be selected from calcium propionate, sodium benzoate, methyl paraben, ethyl paraben, butyl paraben, and borax. The preservative can also be any other appropriate preservative known to those skilled in the art, such as one or more preservative compounds that inhibit mold growth at a pH of less than about 4.5, used alone or in combination. The hardener can be selected from, for example, sodium aluminum sulfate, potassium aluminum sulfate, aluminum ammonium sulfate, aluminum sulfate, and ammonium ferric sulfate.
The retrogradation inhibitor can include amylopectin. The retrogradation inhibitor can include a waxy starch. The retrogradation inhibitor can be selected from waxy corn starch, waxy rice starch, and waxy potato starch. The modeling compound can also include an acidulant. The acidulant can be selected from citric acid, alum, and potassium dihydrogen sulfate. Alternatively, any known nontoxic acid can be used. The modeling compound can have a pH of about 3.5 to about 4.5. The modeling compound can have a pH of about 3.8 to about 4.0. The humectant can be a glycol. The glycol can be glycerin or a low molecular weight polyethylene glycol. The fragrance can be, for example, any water-dispersible, nontoxic fragrance. The colorant can include, for example, any nontoxic dyes, pigments, phosphorescent pigments, or macro-sized particles such as glitter or pearlescent materials.
One embodiment includes about 3% to about 10% sodium chloride; about 3% to about 10% calcium chloride; about 0.5% to about 1.1% aluminum sulfate; about 0.35% to about 0.80% 10 mol borax (i.e., borax decahydrate); about 0.1% to about 0.5% sodium benzoate; about 30% to about 38% wheat flour; about 3.5% to about 7.0% waxy corn starch; about 0.4% to about 1.0% PEG 1500 monostearate; about 2.5% to about 4.0% mineral oil; about 0.05% to about 0.25% vanilla fragrance; and the remainder water (about 45%); wherein the amounts of aluminum sulfate and borax are adjusted so that the composition has a pH of about 3.5 to about 4.5. The composition can be pigmented to nearly any desired color. For example, to obtain a blue fluorescent color, the composition can include about 0.2 to about 1 part by weight Day-Glo(copyright) Horizon Blue (Day-Glo Color Corp., Cleveland, Ohio) to about 100 parts of the composition. To obtain a red color (lake pigment), add about 0.1 to about 0.5 parts by weight FDandC Red No. 40 dye aluminum lake to about 100 parts of the composition.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a method of preparing a starch-based modeling compound includes the steps of:
(a) providing a mixer; and
(b) adding the following ingredients to the mixer:
(1) about 5% to about 15% salt;
(2) about 2.0% to about 4.5% lubricant;
(3) about 0.2% to about 1.0% surfactant;
(4) about 30% to about 42% starch-based binder;
(5) about 0.1% to about 1% preservative; and
(6) about 2% to about 10% retrogradation inhibitor; and
(7) about 20% to about 50% water; and
(c) mixing the ingredients for at least about 5 minutes.
The ingredients can also include: 0% to about 1% hardener; 0% to about 25% humectant; 0% to about 0.5% fragrance; and 0% to about 3.5% colorant. The salt, lubricant, surfactant, starch-based binder, preservative, and retrogradation inhibitor can be mixed to form a first mixture prior to adding the water to the first mixture; and the water can be heated to a temperature of at least about 150xc2x0 F. (about 66xc2x0 C.) prior to adding the water to the first mixture. The water can be heated to a temperature of at least about 170xc2x0 F. (about 77xc2x0 C.) prior to adding the water to the first mixture. Any suitable mixer known to those skilled in the art can be used, such as an ordinary bakery dough mixer, e.g. an FKM series batch mixer (Littleford Day Inc., Florence, Ky.).
According to the invention, a starch-based modeling compound is produced that is surprisingly resistant to retrogradation and has a soft, flexible texture that is low in viscosity and stickiness. For example, approximately 48 hours after preparing a starch-based modeling compound, a compound according to the invention can have a viscosity of, e.g., about 18,000 Pascal seconds, in comparison to a starch-based modeling compound not including a retrogradation preventer, which can have a viscosity, for example, of about 32,000 Pascal seconds. Unexpectedly, combining a waxy starch, such as waxy corn starch, with a starch-based binder, such as wheat flour, produces a composition that is resistant to retrogradation, yet does not have a sticky, pasty texture that is typically obtained when waxy starches are mixed with water and heated. The inventive modeling compound has a soft, flexible texture, low viscosity and stickiness, and resistance to retrogradation, which make the compound easier to use for molding, extruding, or sculpting shapes or figures, particularly by young children who typically use starch-based modeling compounds.
The following examples demonstrate illustrative embodiments of the invention: